Un Sueño Cumplido
by Silvery Shine
Summary: Una tarde de trabajo duro, sera recompensada durante la noche, en medio de la cual, las estrellas podran cumplir el deseo de un pequeño Rubio. One Short.


Antes de iniciar, les doy las gracias por leer este Fic, espero sea de sus agrado.

**Advertencia: **Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen, solo los uso para relatar una historia

* * *

**Un Sueño Cumplido**

Era una tarde muy singular en la Aldea escondida entre las Hojas, por capricho del destino, ningún shinobi tenia misiones que cumplir, no había reportes de avances enemigos y en general la tranquilidad reinaba en aquella población. Así que como si de un día festivo se tratará, todas las familias y clanes decidieron reunirse en el parque más grande que poseía la aldea; en el se podía ver llegar desde temprano a las familias, y rápidamente los juegos, canchas y arboles se llenaron de ocupantes y diversión.

Entre los presentes solo un pequeño niño rubio permanecía alejado del resto del grupo, es más, estaba escondido entre los arbustos, la razón era que a pesar de sus cortos 6 años, sabia perfectamente que si salía y se dejaba ver, seria golpeado e insultado, hasta que resignado regresara a su solitario hogar en medio de dolor y llanto (lo cual no estaba entre sus planes de esa mañana).

Rápidamente las familias que faltaban empezaban a llegar, entre ellas, una en particular llamo la atención del pequeño rubio, pudo ver a una pareja de padres, con un adolescente que cargaba en hombros a un pequeño de cabello y ojos oscuros que no paraba de reír. Él rubio se preguntaba al verlo ¿Qué se sentiría tener un hermano?, y aún más ¿Qué se siente ser amado? Siendo presa de su curiosidad, con todo el sigilo que le fue posible, se acerco a distancia prudente del lugar en donde se estableció la familia, casi media hora después, noto que el mayor de los hijos se acerco a él, y con todas sus fuerzas rogo que no lo revelara ni lo golpeará, cerro sus ojos y espero lo mejor.

- No se que es lo que pretendes, pero será mejor que te alejes si no quieres salir lastimado – sentencio el chico.

- Solo los estoy observando, necesito una base para mi dibujo – contesto el pequeño, mientras ponía sus brazos en posición defensiva.

- ¿Dibujo?, ¿a que te refieres Naruto?

- ¿Cómo es que sabes mi nombre?

- ¿Realmente crees, que hay alguien en esta aldea que no lo sepa?

- Bien, eso no importa, el dibujo que hago es para pedir mi deseo.

- ¿Un deseo? – preguntaba el mayor sin entender muy bien.

- Ayer oí decir a un A.M.B.U. Que si hacías un dibujo con la frase "deseo que se haga real" y se lo mostrabas a una estrella en una noche despejada, al día siguiente se cumpliría – contesto el pequeño, mientras una sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro.

- ¿Y que clase de deseo vas a pedir?

- Una familia, es todo lo que deseo.

El chico solo se rasco la cabeza, mientras pensaba que decir, el deseo del rubio no era malo, mucho menos era que no lo mereciera, aún así, sabia perfectamente que aquella infantil esperanza se vería defraudada al día siguiente, además, tenia que apresurarse, pues no quería llamar la atención de nadie más, o las cosas se pondrían feas para aquel niño.

- Mira, solo te lo diré una vez, apresúrate y aléjate de aquí, no permitiré que un riesgo como tú este tan cerca de mi hermano menor, tendrás que busca otro modelo de dibujo – giro a verlo a los ojos con algo de lastima y le dio un durazno – solo hazlo por tú bien.

Dicho esto, el joven del cual, el rubio escucho fue llamado Itachi (Aunque no pudo oír bien su apellido) se alejo y volvió con sus padres y hermano, dando la escusa de "el llamado de la naturaleza", con respecto a su ausencia. Sin embargo, el rubio solo continúo con su trabajo, luego de unos minutos, se traslado a otro sitio, para tener otras bases de dibujo y continuo así toda la tarde.

Cuando cayo el ocaso, las familias recogieron sus cosas y empezaron a irse, una vez reinó la noche, el pequeño rubio temblaba, mientras pacientemente esperaba a que el cielo nocturno se despejara.

3 O 4 horas después, el cielo estaba totalmente despejado, y varias estrellas fugaces surcaban los cielos, trayendo romance a las parejas y esperanza a los tristes; entre estos últimos, había un niño rubio, en algún lugar de un parque, en medio de un poblado cualquiera, que con una gran sonrisa levantaba su dibujo coloreado al cielo, mientras recitaba el cantico que se le enseño alguna vez:

"Ho estrellas, tan bellas y tan poderosas, místicas señoras de la tierra de los sueños, yo humildemente pregunto a ustedes, ¿Cuál se apiadara de mi alma y cumplirá mi deseo?", recitaba una y otra vez el rubio mientras ondeaba su dibujo, cada vez que destellaba alguna estrella o pasaba una estrella fugaz.

El sol salió del oriente, y sus rayos jugaron en sus ojos, cuando aquellos cristales azules se abrieron, el pequeño Naruto sonrió, había tenido una de las noches más felices de su vida, empezando cuando el sueño lo había vencido y el frio lo lastimaba, pudo sentir dos pares de brazos grandes que lo rodeaban, dos bocas posarse en sus mejillas, haciendo un sonido desconocido para él y dos voces que susurraban a su oído un tierno "te amo mi pequeño".

A decir verdad, el niño se preguntaba si lo que sintió habría sido un beso y un abrazo por cada voz, pues pese a su edad, lo más cercano que conocía a las caricias eran los golpes, las bofetadas y las patadas que recibía de la gente, y lo más cercano a un beso, eran las veces que lo habían escupido. Sin embargo, recordó haber visto dos perfiles a sus lados, y estaba seguro de que eran un hombre y una mujer, se rio de si mismo por no poder reconocerlos, pues las pocas personas que le hablaban, nunca nadie le contestaban 2 preguntas (¿Por qué yo no tengo padres? Y ¿Cómo eran mis padres?)

Luego en medio de su meditación, recordó que antes de que aquel "sueño" se terminara, el acaricio lo mejor que pudo las cabezas de sus acompañantes, al mirar sus manos, tenia en ellas algunos cabellos rubios (muy largos para ser suyos) y también cabellos rojos; así que mas que contento, los enrollo junto con su dibujo y partió a su casa, pues era la única evidencia que necesitaba de que durante la noche, SU SUEÑO FUE CUMPLIDO y ya sabia que hacer la próxima vez que se sintiera solo.

* * *

**Espero les haya gustado, por favor dejen revews, nos veremos pronto.**


End file.
